Dulce Navidad
by kayniu
Summary: TVXQ/DBSK - Jaemin - ¡Ya es Navidad! y Changmin por alguna extraña razón esta molesto con Jaejoong, su mejor amigo de la vida. ¿Se deberá quizás a la nueva novio de el, la hermosa y perfecta Sooyoung? ¿o quizás porque sus dulces sentimientos desean aflorar en esta hermosa fecha? Como sea, Changmin solo espera... ¡un dulce regalo!


Regalo Prometido

- No comprendo porque te comportas tan extraño Changmin…si solo es un fiesta navideña, no es como si se fuera a acabar el mundo…

El menor asintió en silencio, aguantándose las ganas de soltar sus sentimientos, y replicar que él era el que no entendía.

Su amigo le miro extraño, pero luego sonrió, y le enfrento la mirada.

- Sé que SooYoung no te agrada del todo, pero estoy seguro de cuando la conozcas; volvió a recalcar;- La conozcas del TODO, te simpatizara…es una buena chica.

Changmin apretó los puños, y sonrió de manera encantadora, tal como a Jaejoong le gustaba.

-Esta bien, pero no te prometeré nada, ya sabes lo que pienso.

El rubio río feliz.

- Lo se, Changminie, y aprecio tu sinceridad…; lo tomo de los hombros y lo abrazo con fuerza;-eres mi mejor amigo, lo sabias ¿no?

El menor trato de escapar de su abrazo, sin mucho éxito.

Changmin podía ser muy alto para Jaejoong, pero no había quien pudiera soltarse de sus repentinos ataques de cariño.

-Claro que lo se…nadie más podría aguantarte.

Kim Jaejoong soltó una aguda carcajada, y luego busco su seria mirada.

-Es porque me quieres; replico de forma melosa;-…por eso somos amigos desde niños, además, no podrías deshacerte de mi fácilmente…

-De eso estoy seguro…; añadió su amigo penosamente.

-Ahahahaha…; Jaejoong se volteo rápido, para salir saltando de la habitación, mientras entonaba;-_Changminie me quiere~, Changminie no se escapara~…Changminie dará una fiesta~, y será de Navidad~_

Choikang Changmin observo como su amigo desaparecía de la de la habitación, para luego darse cuenta de que en ningún momento el había aceptado hacer esa famosa fiesta en su apartamento.

* * *

-Esto es ridículo.

El muchacho más alto seguía observándose en el gran espejo de su habitación, sin dejar que las risas alborotadas de Jaejoong lo sacaran de su estado de shock.

-¡Pero si te ves encantador Changminie!, a nadie mas se le ocurrirá vestir de reno de santa esta noche…

Changmin se giro, y enfrento con mirada asesina a su amigo.

-Claro, lo dice quien me diseño el traje ¿de verdad no pudiste pensar en otra cosa?

-¡Claro que no!, este te queda perfecto…además; añadió conspirador;-…tu piel entona perfectamente con el tono café del traje…

El menor lo empujo, apartándolo del camino.

-Me rehúso a llevar esto…; trato inútilmente de sacarse el traje;-…además, yo quería ser santa esta noche…

Jaejoong lo miro reprobadoramente.

-Changmin, primero te molestas porque voy a hacer una fiesta navideña, y segundo…siempre has sabido que el rojo me queda perfecto…; añadió cerrando el tema;- así es la vida…

Como siempre, Jaejoong se salía con la suya, dejando que Changmin prácticamente hablara con una pared.

-Esta bien, usare este ridículo traje, pero solo un rato…no quiero ser un reno toda la noche…

El rubio salto alegre, mientras imitaba al anciano gordo.

- ¡Has sido un buen niño Changminie! ¡Jo jo jo!¡Por eso santa te traerá un lindo regalo!

El menor, le sonrió picaronamente, mientras imitaba a un niño pequeño.

-¿Si?

-¡Claro que si, pequeño! ¡Jo jo jo!...solo pide y te lo traeré.

-Cobrare tu palabra santa…

-No hay problema pequeño, ¡Jo jo jo!

Changmin sonrió, esperando que algún día ese regalo que tanto anhelaba pudiese llegar.

* * *

La bella e irritante SooYoung había llegado.

-¡Changmin!, pero que mono te ves…

La bonita castaña lo observaba sin despegar sus ojos del muchacho, quien trataba inútilmente de escapar de allí…

No es que la joven lo desagradara del todo, pero los constantes coqueteos de la novia de su mejor amigo, habían terminado por cabrearle.

No entendía como Jaejoong pudo haberse fijado en ella, aunque debía reconocerlo, era muy hermosa, pero, aparte de eso, no había nada más que llamara su atención.

- SooYoung ¿cómo estas?; pregunto cortes, esperando dar por terminada la conversación.

La muchacha, asintió alegremente, tomándolo del brazo.

-Bien, pero me siento un poco acalorada ¿me acompañarías a buscar un poco de ponche?

No hubo necesidad de que el aceptara o negara su petición, porque inmediatamente ella lo atrajo a uno de los rincones del salón, y le sirvió un poco del ponche a Changmin.

-No creí que hubiese tantos invitados…Joongie no me dijo nada de esto…

-¿no?...que extraño…

-Ya lo sé, es mi novio, y a veces no lo entiendo…no se que será de nosotros cuando nos casemos.

Changmin estuvo a punto de derramar todo su vaso de ponche sobre la chica.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Casarse?!

Ella sonrió coqueta.

-Pues claro…el esta encaprichado conmigo…y bueno; se acerco lo bastante cerca del muchacho como para ponerlo nervioso, aunque no como ella quisiera;-…quizás yo acepte, aunque claro, siempre podré tener tiempo para ti…

El le miro sorprendido. Nunca el había aceptado cualquier tipo de coqueteo por parte de SooYoung, y ella estaba dando por hecho algo que nunca había pasado.

-Creo que te equivocas SooYoung, Jaejoong es mi amigo, y yo nunca lo traicionaría…

Ella se aparto rápidamente.

-Creo que no entiendo… ¿me estas rechazando? ¿A mi?

El asintió, pronunciando lentamente sus palabras.

-Si, él es algo muy importante en mi vida, y yo nunca podría arruinarlo por alguien como tu.

La mujer le miro espantada, y a la vez dolida de sus palabras.

-Creo que me he equivocado…discúlpame.

Y luego sin más, apresuro sus pasos hacia la puerta de salida.

* * *

Octavo vaso de ponche, y la fiesta aun no acababa.

Había visto a Jaejoong pasar por su lado varias veces, lo mas probable, buscando a SooYoung, pero en realidad a Changmin no le habían entrado ganas de decirle que se había ido, después de todo, era mejor así.

-¡Changmin! He pasado casi seis veces cerca de ti, y tu aun sigues bebiendo…santo cielo, hombre que te vas emborrachar.

-¿emborrashar?¿yhoo?

Jaejoong lo miro molesto.

-Ya sabes que no puedes beber mucho, y menos solo…; lo tomo de los hombros, disponiéndose a cargarlo, pero desistiendo al instante al comprender que no se lo podría;-…la fiesta ya termina, y tu aun solo aquí…

-..dejaamee aquii, no te preocupes Joongie…sho puedo sholo…

-Claro que no, vamos te llevare a recostar…; nuevamente lo empujo, mientras el menor se dejaba llevar a su habitación.

-Aquí estas bien Changminie, ahora por favor duerme, que yo despediré a nuestros invitados…

Changmin se recostó en su cama, mientras su amigo lo acurrucaba entre las sabanas.

-…aun no tee vaayyas…no me dejes sholo…

Joongie sonrió, y se acerco a su lado, susurrándole.

-Este bien, me quedare unos instantes…

Changmin cerró los ojos mientras susurraba lentamente.

-¿No te vas a cassarrr con SooYoung, verrrdad?

El rubio río.

-Claro que no Min, ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

-Nadie, sholo lo he pensado…

- Que bueno, porque yo también lo he pensado, y se…; añadió silencioso, casi para que nadie mas que él mismo lo escuchara;-…que ella no es la persona mas importante en mi vida…

-¿eh?; pregunto un adormilado Min, mientras escuchaba como cambiaba el ritmo de su corazón al sentir como Joongie se aproximaba a el.

Jaejoong dejo escapar una risita mientras, lo arropaba nuevamente.

De pronto el menor dejo escapar en un leve suspiro:

-Mi regalo…

-¿Qué?

-…aun no me hash dado mi regalo ssantaaa…; añadió lentamente Changmin, aun con los ojos cerrados.

El rubio sonrió, y se acerco a Changmin para escucharlo mejor.

- Esta bien Min, dime que es lo que quieres…

Changmin sonrió medio dormido.

-…Un beso…

Jaejoong casi se atraganto ante su respuesta.

-¿Qué…que dices?

-Un besho Joongie, me lo prometiste…

El silencio inundo la habitación del menor, mientras su hyung aun no entendía el significado de sus palabras.

-…por favor, solo es un besssooo….; Changmin inconscientemente levanto el rostro, dirigiendo sus labios hacia Jaejoong.

-No...no sabes lo que dices Min…

El menor, volvió a sonreír, buscando repentinamente las manos de Jaejoong.

-Claro que lo see…te amo Joongie…tanto que creo que no podré soportarlo…

Jaejoong, lo observo petrificado, mientras sus manos seguían enlazados con las manos de Min.

-¿es eso cierto?...; añadió suplicante;-…Por favor, no juegues con eso…

-¿crees que lo haría?¿crees que podría mentirte con algo así?¿con negar mi amor..?

Rápidamente sus labios fueron callados por lo de Jaejoong.

-Tonto, tonto y mil veces tonto… ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?; susurro Jae, atrayéndolo mas hacia si mismo.

Changmin abrió los ojos sorprendido, todavía sin entender lo que había pasado.

-¿Por qué?

El rubio lo miro, y sin poder aguantarse, sonrió feliz.

-Siempre, desde que éramos niños te he querido, pero era consiente de que si te decía algo, arruinaría nuestra amistad…y yo no tenia el valor suficiente para decírtelo…

Changmin aun incrédulo, pregunto:

-¿y SooYoung?...fue tu novia casi un año…

- Lo se, pero solo fue para tratar de olvidarme de ti… ella era hermosa e inteligente, y nos llevábamos bien, creí verdaderamente que podría ser feliz con alguien así…; tomo su rostro con ambas manos, atrayéndolo hacia si mismo, dejando escapar una lagrima;-…pero no eras tu…

-Joongie…; susurro el muchacho, buscando sus labios nuevamente, encontrándolos listos para el.

-Te amo Changminie…

- Y yo a ti Joongie…; lo abrazó, sin pensar ahora en apartarlo siquiera, para luego susurrarle cerca de su oreja;-… ¿sabes?...este el mejor regalo de navidad que he tenido…

-Yo también Minnie…creo que por fin, santa cumplió mis deseos…

**FIN**

**Espero les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios :)**


End file.
